O Aniversário De Deidara! O especial!
by Riquettinha
Summary: Dia 05 de maio é aniversário do Akatsuki mais explosivo e Tobi quer fazer uma festa. E agora?
1. Capítulo 1

**Reunião na Akatsuki.**

**Sasori**: Alguém realmente está levando a sério essa reunião de emergência que o Tobi convocou?

**Konan**: Vai que ele teve um surto e ficou inteligente.

Silêncio.

**Konan**: Esqueçam o que eu disse.

**Pain**: Ufa, já pensei que você tinha ficado doida minha fofinha.

**Konan**: Não fala assim na frente de todos que você sabe que eu fico com vergonha.

**Pain**: Mas você é minha fofa.

**Itachi**: Não foi pra isso que eu entrei nessa organização.

**Kisame**: Foi pra eu então Itachi?

**Itachi**: Não te interessa.

**Hidan**: Cadê o Deidara e o maldito Tobi?

**Zetsu** **negro**: O Deidara ainda está dormindo.

**Zetsu branco**: Alguém tem que acordar ele né?

**Orochimaru**: Eu faço isso. Vou acordar ele com beijinhos.

**Kakuzu**: Isso é nojento até de se ouvir.

**Tobi**: Nããão. Não acordem ele. Ele não pode participar dessa reunião.

Todos se viram e encaram Tobi que chegou pulando na sala.

**Pain**: Por que não? Ele traiu a organização? É isso Tobi? Diga. Diga!

**Tobi**: Não, Deidara-senpai não traiu ninguém.

**Itachi**: Fale logo o que você queria maldito, não aguento mais ficar aqui.

**Tobi**: Desculpe o atraso, esqueci-me da reunião e dormi de mais.

**Sasori**: Ele que combina a reunião e se esquece dela?

**Tobi**: Hoje é aniversário do Deidara-senpaaaaai!

Silencio. Bola do faroeste passa pela mesa.

**Hidan**: E daí?

Silencio.

**Tobi**: Tobi que fazer uma surpresa pra ele, afinal Tobi é um bom garoto.

Silencio.

**Sasori**: Podíamos explodir o quarto dele, afinal ele gosta de explosões.

**Tobi**: Não, quero é fazer uma festa para ele.

**Kakuzu**: Não temos dinheiro para isso.

**Hidan**: Mas nós acabamos de entregar a cabeça de dois ninjas cobiçados no bingo book!

**Kakuzu**: Fique de boca fechada maldito!

**Tobi**: Então tá. Tobi faz a comida. Itachi e Kisame fazem a decoração. Hidan e Kakuzu limpeza. Pain e Konan compram as coisas.

Sasori vai saindo de fininho.

**Kisame**: Ei, ei e o Sasori? E Orochimaru? Eles não vão fazer nada?

**Tobi**: Sasori cuida de deixar Deidara-senpai distraído.

**Sasori**: Eu não concordei com essa festa!

**Orochimaru**: Eu vou entreter ele! S2

**Sasori**: Não vai não!

**Kisame**: Algum problema com isso Sasori? Não seja egoísta, divida o Deidara com o Orochimaru um pouco.

**Sasori**: Não é isso! O-o que esse estranho pode fazer com o Deidara dormindo.

Todos encarando Sasori seriamente.

**Itachi**: Sério cara, que seja, mas você está parecendo preocupado de mais. Isso está meio...

**Kisame**: ... Gay.

**Sasori**: Que se foda então. Vou deixar o Orochimaru estuprar o Deidara bem no dia do aniversário dele.

**Konan**: Pensei que o Orochimaru gostasse de homens.

**Pain**: E o Deidara não é?

**Hidan**: Acho a Konan quis dizer que acha o Deidara meio feminino pro Orochimaru não é?

**Deidara**: É isso que vocês ficam conversando quando estou dormindo.

Todos O.O

**Tobi**: Há haha. Desculpe Deidara senpai, eles falam de mais!

**Sasori** *cochicho*: É pra fingir que nos esquecemos do aniversário dele?

**Tobi**: Sim.

**Konan**: Bom, vou comprar umas coisinhas, vamos Pain!

**Itachi**: Kisame, nós não íamos fazer... bom... aquilo.

**Kisame**: O que? Ahh aquilo, claro claro. Hidan, Kakuzu, você vem?

**Kakuzu**: Eu tenho opção?

**Tobi**: Não. E boooom, Tobi é um bom garoto, então vou fazer uma coisa pra comer, não entrem na cozinha.

**Sasori**: Bom, então... Deidara... erm... eu e o Orochimaru queríamos ver seu treino hoje.

**Deidara**: Por que estão todos estranho? E por que o Orochimaru vai a um treino conosco? Ele nunca vai.

Sasori percebe que realmente foi estranho.

**Sasori**: Verdade, acho que o Tobi vai acabar colocando fogo no esconderijo, por que não o ajuda Orochimaru?

**Orochimaru**: Ahh, mas... mas... – Olha pra cara séria de Sasori -. Tá! TOBI ESPERA EU CHEGAR AI PIRULITINHO LINDO, VOU TIRAR ESSA SUA MÁSCARA E LHE TASCAR UM BEIJO É HOJE.

Tobi sai correndo gritando.

**Zetsu negro**: Esqueceram-se de nós.

**Zetsu Branco**: Por que sempre se esquecem de nós? Parece que não existimos!

Zetsu vai pro cantinho escuro e depressivo da escuridão, exclusivo para os esquecidos e solitários!


	2. Capítulo 2

**Pain**: Eu odeio vir ao supermercado.

**Konan**: Mas é a primeira vez que você vem. Sempre fica nos esconderijo arrumando os pircengs.

**Pain**: Primeira vez, mas já odeio. Afinal pra que tanta marca diferente. Um deixa roupa brilhando e outro também. Então pra que ter marcas diferentes, por que você escolhe tanto.

Konan dá um tapa na nuca de Pain.

**Konan**: Para de reclamar e pega a última coisa, uma caixa de ovos.

**Pain**: Banshou Tain'in!

Konan se abaixa para pegar a carteira que havia caído no chão, Pain se distrai ao ver as pernas dela a mostra e quando Konan se levanta recebe um golpe nas costas.

**Konan**: Mas que merda é essa?

**Pain**: É... que... bem... a culpa é sua!

**Konan**: Você me joga uma caixa de ovos em mim e a culpa é minha?

**Pain**: Se você ao menos estivesse usando uma saia mais comprida. Mas... Isso não vem ao caso. Precisamos de novos ovos já que nós quebramos os primeiros.

**Konan**: Nós?

**Pain**: Banshou Tain'in.

Konan dá outro tapa na cabeça de Pain.

**Konan**: Como assim "nós quebramos". Foi você!

A segunda caixa de ovos acerta a cabeça de Pain.

**Pain**: Você não deveria me distrair quando estou executando essa técnica.

**Konan**: E você não deveria colocar a culpa nas minhas pernas.

**(?)**: Com licença, sinto muito, mas vocês irão ter que pagar por essas caixas.

**Konan e Pain juntos**: Você paga... Não você... Mas foi sua culpa.

**Pain**: Hunf...

**Konan**: Pain, por favor, meu fofo.

**(?)**: Mulheres...

**Pain**: Eu pago. ¬¬

E o poder do charme feminino vence.

Os dois chegam ao esconderijo e passam por Deidara. 

**Deidara**: Ei, o que são essas coisas na sacola?

**Sasori**: Se você tem tempo de perguntar coisas inúteis, tem tempo de criar bombas e treinar direito.

**Deidara**: Gomen Sasori no Danna! Mas é estranho o Pain fazer compras.

**Pain**: Não te interessa o que fui fazer lá.

Pain se vira com raiva e Deidara ao perceber o líder completamente sujo de ovo, assim como Konan cai na gargalhada. Sasori esconde o riso.

Uma aura sinistra e assustadora aparece. Todos olham para Konan que mantinha uma expressão assustadora. Deidara para de rir e Sasori fica mais sério.

**Pain**: Idiota. Vocês dois. Missão. Hoje.

**Deidara**: Por que algo assim em cima da hora?

**Pain**: Fiquei sabendo que um ninja do bingo book está na cidade vizinha, vá até lá e verifique, volte ainda hoje a noite.

**Deidara**: Mas voltar hoje a noite é quase impossível. Hun

**Pain**: Trate de voltar ainda hoje Sasori.

Pain e Konan entram na cozinha do esconderijo.

**Tobi**: Konan-sama! É terrível.

**Konan: **O que? O.O

**Tobi**: Não fizemos nada até agora, não tem nada pra fazer, produtos, nem balões e nem ingrediente pro Tobi cozinhar.

**Pain**: Toma! Tá tudo aí. Deixem-nos em paz.

Todos percebem então que sobre a capa eles estão completamente sujos, e fedendo e começam a rir.

Konan e Pain começam a subir as escadas.

**Pain**: Não nos perturbe. Precisamos de um banho.

**Hidan:** Vão tomar banho juntinhos hein.

Todos olharam para Pain e Konan com olhos maliciosos.

**Kisame**: Só não atrapalhem nosso trabalho fazendo muito barulho hein.

**Konan**: Como ousa insuar essas coisas para nós? Eu e o Pain somos amigos, companheiros, parceiros né?

**Pain:** ...

**Konan**: Né?

**Pain: **...

**Konan**: Reunião de emergência de parceiros.

Konan saiu puxando Pain.

Todos riram da expressão que ela havia feito.

Logo Tobi e Orochimaru começaram a pegar os ingredientes. Hidan e Kakuzu pegaram os produtos de limpeza. Itachi e Kisame as decorações.

**Itachi**: Balão rosa com imagem da cinderela?

**Kisame**: Cinderela? Aqui está a chapeuzinho vermelho.


	3. Capítulo 3

**Orochimaru**: Tobi-kun tem certeza que é essa quantidade?

**Tobi**: É assim que está na receita Orochimaru-sama!

**Orochimaru**: Vou colocar mais leite, tá dura a massa.

**Tobi**: Ahhhh Orochimaru-samaaaaaaaaaa! Frita os salgadinhos tá espirrando gordura quente no Tobi!

**Orochimaru**: E por que eu posso me queimar e você não?

**Tobi**: Por que, por que Tobi vai chorar. Tá doendo, tira, tira Orochimaru-sama.

**Hidan**: Essa frase foi muito estranha de se ouvir Tobi.

**Tobi**: Hidan-sama! Ajuda! Ajuda! Tá queimando Tobi, to com medo tira os salgadinhos do fogo!

**Hidan**: Eu tenho cara de quem sabe cozinhar? Eu só vim aqui pra saber se algum de vocês sabe pra que eu uso esse tal de desinfetante.

**Orochimaru** _*cara de você está atrapalhando*_: Pergunta a Konan, ela que sempre dá as instruções pras empregadas.

**Kakuzu**: Ninguém que ir lá em cima, estamos ouvindo alguns barulhos estranhos vindos de lá.

**Hidan**: Por que você não chamou uma empregada pra agente Tobi?

**Tobi**: É que Tobi não pensou nisso.

_Orochimaru, Kakuzu e Hidan fazendo cara de "Como ele entrou mesmo ora organização"?_

**Kakuzu**: Mas é melhor assim, pelo menos economizamos.

**Orochimaru**: E nenhuma empregada quer trabalhar aqui mais já que todas somem. Culpa de alguém aqui sabe.

_Todos olham pra Hidan._

**Hidan**: Ei, a culpa não é minha! Jashin precisa de sacrifícios.

**Kakuzu**: Eles não sabem como usar! Vamos usar esse negocio de qualquer jeito mesmo. Deidara nem vai perceber que tá sujo.

**Tobi**: Ahhhhhhhhh eu queimei os salgadinhos. Orochimaru-sama! Troca comigo? Tobi faz o bolo!

**Orochimaru**: Só se você me der um beijinho.

**Tobi**: Nãoooo Orochimaru-sama. Tobi é um bom garoto e não faz isso!

_Enquanto isso... na sala de reunião._

**Hidan**: Aqui diz que dá brilho extra na madeira.

**Kakuzu**: Será que é só jogar em cima da mesa que ela fica brilhando? Isso deve ser mágica.

**Hidan: **Não sei, vamos ter que experimentar.

_Hidan joga metade do produto na mesa observa o nada._

**Kakuzu**: Inútil.

**Itachi**: Deixa de ser fraco Kisame e sopra. Você não encheu nem 10 balões ainda.

_Kisame com cara de morto vivo soprando um balão._

**Kisame**: Ca-cala a-a boc-boca!

**Itachi**: Você está deprimente!

**Kisame**: Tent-tenta soprar isso tu-tudo pra vo-você ver!

**Itachi**: Eu estou bem aqui com a bombinha de ar!

_Pooooow! Itachi estoura o 3º balão seguido._

**Konan**: Mas que barulheira é essa? Não consigo nem dormir.

**Hidan**: Se você tivesse feito tanto esforço hoje não estaria cansada e não precisaria dormir.

_Olhar malicioso na cara de todos. Konan roxa de vergonha!_

**Kisame: **Daqui a pou-co. Vamos pre-precisar de portas an-anti-som!

_Todos rindo._

**Konan: **Bakas! O que estão fazendo com o extra brilho? Foi caro!

**Hidan**: Nem funciona. Coloquei na madeira e ela continua normal.

**Kakuzu**: Como assim foi caro? Você gastou dinheiro pra comprar essa porcaria?

**Konan**: Idiotas, vocês precisam esfregar.

**Hidan**: Ahh, por que não fica escrito na embalagem?

**Konan**_*gritando*_: Mas fica escrito! Era só ler direito

**Pain**: Mas que gritaria é essa?

_Konan dá um pulo pra trás o que faz a manga da capa cair e mostra o ombro nu dela. Deixando a mostra que por baixo do manto da Akatsuki não havia nada._

**Konan**: Desculpa, te acordei?

_Todos olham pra Pain com caras de malicia._

**Pain**: Não, não.

**Hidan**: Dormindo assim cedo hein.

_Konan dá uma olhada pra Hidan com uma expressão assassina._

**Pain**: Que cheiro de queimado é esse?

**Konan**: Haaaaaaaaaa! É o Tobi e o doido do Orochimaru que estão na cozinha, eles vão colocar fogo no esconderijo.

_Todos vão até a cozinha e dão de cara com Orochimaru abraçando Tobi enquanto a frigideira está quase pegando fogo._

**Tobi**: Ah, Tobi quer sair. Solta! Solta!

**Pain: **Orochimaru, quantas vezes vou ter que te falar pra não tentar pegar nossos membros a força?

**Orochimaru**: Eu não estava tentando pegar ele à força. COF COF Estava só abraçando como amigo.

**Tobi**: Konan-samaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Salva Tobi.

_Tobi corre e abraça Konan!_

**Pain: **Sai pra lá Tobi.

_Todos seguram o riso pelo ciúmes de Pain._

**Konan: **Por que tudo sou eu aqui?

_Konan vai e tirar os pedaços de queimado, ops, salgadinhos e coloca novos pra fritar._

**Pain**: Por que estamos fazendo isso mesmo?

**Tobi: **Por que Tobi é um bom garoto e quer fazer o Deidara-senpai feliz.

_PI PI PI PI ~le fogão avisando que passou o tempo_

**Orochimaru: **Hora de tirar o bolo.

_Orochimaru abre o forno e todos encaram o bolo, ou algo parecido, que havia dentro dele._


	4. Capítulo 4 KATSU

**Tobi**: O bolo do Deidara-sanpai!

**Hidan**: Parece bom.

**Orochimaru**: Delicioso eu diria.

**Kisame**: Está horrível.

**Konan**: Você sujou minha cozinha e forno pra fazer... Isso?

**Hidan**_*rindo*_: O Deidara vai amar.

**Kakuzu**: Gastou dinheiro pra estragar tudo com _**isso**_.

**Pain**: Dinheiro? E meu esforço pra comprar esses ingredientes?

**Kisame: **E eu achei que só eu não estava fazendo a tarefa direito.

**Itachi**: Só eu vou fazer o trabalho corretamente?

**Zetsu** **negro: **Talvez se não tivessem nos esquecido, podíamos ter feito um trabalho normal.

**Zetsu branco**: Eu sei fazer uma cobertura deliciosa.

**Orochimaru**: Parem de reclamar! Tá bom de mais pra aquela loira!

**Tobi**: Mas Tobi queria um bolo bem legal pro Deidara-senpai.

**Pain**: Zetsu você pode concertar isso?

**Zetsu negro**: Agora se lembraram de nós? Não.

**Zetsu branco**: Sim.

**Zetsu negro: **Já disse que não.

**Zetsu branco**: Ah vamos, sim!

**Kisame**: Só eu que não me acostumo com essas discussões deles?

**Hidan e Kakuzu**: Eu também não.

**Tobi**: Tobi gosta. Tobi acha legal.

**Itachi**: Para de falar na 3ª pessoa Tobi!

**Hidan**: Tenho que concordar que é irritante.

**Pain**_*irritado*_: Ah! Parem com essas discussões inúteis. Zetsu, por favor, concerte o bolo, Tobi larga de frescura e vai fazer salgadinho. _*Doce_* Meu bem, por favor, ajude o Tobi, hai Konan? _*irritado* _Hidan e Kakuzu, já que não limparam direito nem a sala de reuniões, limpe a bagunça da cozinha. _*normal*_ Itachi e Kisame, continuem na decoração como estavam.

**Kisame**: Como ele consegue mudar de expressão no meio da fala desse jeito?

**Zetsu branco: **Pain, Konan vamos precisar de mais ingredientes!

**Zetsu negro: **Já disse que não vou fazer.

**Zetsu branco: **Não estou pedindo sua ajuda.

**Zetsu negro: **Mas eu sou obrigado a estar comigo mesmo esqueceu?

**Zetsu branco: **Então você é obrigado a me ajudar.

**Zetsu negro: **Não!

**Zetsu branco: **Não me obrigue a me beliscar!

**Zetsu negro: **Você tem 1h pra terminar, se não eu paro tudo e não ajudo em nada.

**Pain:** Eu não vou fazer compras de novo.

**Konan**: Ainda bem que comprei ingredientes em dobro.

**Pain: **O que você faz aqui ainda Kisame?

**Kisame: **Queria ver onde ia dar a discussão dos Zetsus. Mas já vou indo. ITACHI AGORA EU VOU USAR ESSA DROGA DE BOMBA DE AR.

**Itachi**_*de longe*_: TERÁ QUE PASSAR PELO MEU GENJUTSU PARA ISSO.

**Kisame: **SE VOCÊ QUISER BRIG- _*Olha pra cara assassino psicopata fora de controle que Pain fazia.* _Quer saber? Deixa pra lá!

**Hidan**: Será que de água sanitária dá pra usar no forno?

**Konan**: Vou inscrever vocês em uma aula de economia domestica.

**Kakuzo**: Economia domestioquê?

**Konan**: Aqui. _*pega limpa forno* _Vocês vão usar isso e passar assim. _*coloca palha de aço na mão de Hidan, segura a mão e passa no forno.*._

**Pain**: Precisa de toda essa intimidade? Sem toques, por favor.

**Konan: **V-você está com ciúmes? _*ela vê Pain virando a cara emburrado*_ Que fofo meu lindo. _*corra e pula em Pain*._

**Kakuzo**: E eu tenho que assistir essa cena?

**Zetsu negro: **Abre o forno que a massa tá pronta.

**Konan: **O que como? COMO VOCÊ FEZ ISSO TÃO RÁPIDO?

**Zetsu branco: **Você nunca me perguntou qual era meu hobbie.

**Konan**: Vocês cozinham por hobbie? E por que eu sempre tive que cozinhar?

**Zetsu branco: **Não é minha culpa vocês que nunca me perguntaram o que eu fazia no tempo livre.

**Hidan: **E eu fui obrigado a comer a comida salgada e apimentada da Konan todos os dias sendo que VOCÊ sabia cozinhar todo esse tempo?

**Konan**: _*aura ameaçadora* _Você está reclamando da minha comida?

**Hidan**: Hehehe não, imagina, eu adoro coisas apimentadas, sou praticamente mexicano. E o sal dá um gostinho especial.

**Zetsu negro**: Agora é só esperar um tempo para a massa ficar pronta.

**Zetsu branco**: Vou fazer a cobertura enquanto isso.

_~ Algum tempo depois ~_

**Sasori: **Nunca – mais – me peçam – pra – ficar – com – esse – cara – por – tanto – tempo – sem motivo – forte.

**Tobi: **Deidara-senpai tá chegando? Yeeee, vamos vamos! Todos em seus lugares.

**Deidara**: Sasori, vai ficar com essa cara o resto do dia? Foi só uma floresta que explodi.

**Todos: **Surpresaaaa*tobi continua*!

**Tobi**: Feliz aniversário Deidara-senpai!

**Konan: **Parabéns pra você, nessa data querida...

**Tobi**: Estou feliz por você Deidara-senpai.

_*Deidara observa a decoração de princesas e coloca as mãos em sua bolsa de argila*_

**Kisame: **Com que será, com quem será? Com quem...

**Kakuzo: **É big, é big, é big...

**Konan: **...muitas felicidades, muitos anos de...

**Deidara**: Prin-princesas da Disney?

**Pain: **Parabéns.

**Kisame**: que o Deidara vai casar? É com...

**Kakuzo**: Rá, tim bum... Deidara!

_*insetos de argila saindo por dentro da capa*_

**Zetsu branco**: Gostou como combinei a decoração com suas bombas? O bolo tem desenhos de princesas de argila.

**Zetsu negro**: A ideia não foi minha.

**Hidan**: Ficando mais velhoo hein? Hahaha

**Itachi**: Eu não vou dar presente nenhum. Tenho coisas melhores pra comprar com meu dinheiro.

**Kisame**: Como esmalte?

_*Itachi faz olhar moral, bem semelhante a de Deidara*_

**Deidara: **Eu tinha a esperança de vocês terem esquecido.

**Sasori**: E tínhamos esquecido, foi Tobi que lembro.

**Tobi: **Gostou Deidara-senpai?

**Deidara: **KAT-SU.

_*Varias pequenas explosões acontecem pelo salão, destruindo o ambiente. Todos se protegem e depois olham pra Deidara.*_

**Deidara: **Agora sim, aprenderam? Essa é a decoração que me agrada.


End file.
